Shigehiro Ogiwara's Dream Journal
by Chiri-tan
Summary: In which Ogiwara keeps a journal of his and Kuroko's adventure within his dreams... OgiKuro; multiple AU drabbles crammed in a dream journal of a ten year old. Day 2: Kuroko is a Ninja!
1. Day 1

Day 1: We're wizards in Hogwarts!

_Hey, so, I just bought this journal because I had the weirdest dream ever and I want to keep it. It's weird, but it's fun and I really don't want to forget about it at all! So... okay, it probably happens because Kuroko just told me to read the Harry Potter series after our game for the day is over. So... it kinda starts like this..._

* * *

_"Ooooi Shige! What are you doing there talking by yourself? Come sit with us!"_

The Quidditch captain of Gryffindor house looked up from his staring match with the boy in front of him. "It's alright, Ogiwara-kun," the other said in their native language, still looking down at his Daily Prophet. "Go sit with them, I don't mind. After all, it's weird for the captain of today's match to sit with the enemy, right?"

Ogiwara rolled his eyes. "What are you saying, Kuroko? Of course I like to sit with you. You're my best friend." He bumped his forehead to the paler boy's own before his lips brushed slightly with his friend's forehead. The captain then put on a grin before facing towards the crowd of red-and-golden garbed people. _"Sorry, I'm talking with my friend! But I'll join you right before the match starts!" _

Tetsuya Kuroko, the phantom librarian of Ravenclaw tower looked towards his best friend with a slight smile before tapping his wand to his friend's goblet. The empty cup was filled with water almost immediately.

"Whoa, non-verbal already? We're only in the fourth year, Kuroko." Ogiwara looked astonished by his friend's accomplishment. Kuroko smiled. "It's all right, I don't do much but study anyway." The pale Ravenclaw said with a sad smile.

"Hmmm, who are you going to root in this match? Is it me? Or is it your own house?" The Gryffindor asked, sitting back down from his standing position. But his gloved hand was still on Kuroko's cheek, playing with his bangs. "Of course I'm rooting for Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko didn't even bat an eyelash as he read on about the appointment of Harry Potter as the Head of Auror office. "I don't care that much about Quidditch. I haven't even seen the match before."

"NANI?!"

Ogiwara blanched, his cup fell of the table as he slammed both of his hands there and stood up again, mouth gaping eyes widening as he trembled.

Kuroko... his best basketball friend in the entire world... hasn't even seen the sports game of the wizarding world?

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" He asked incredulously. Kuroko stared back at him, looking blank as ever. "Ogiwara-kun people are staring. It doesn't help that we speak Japanese and I'm currently using my lack of presence to avoid unnecessary attention since I'm a Ravenclaw sitting on the Gryffindor's table." Kuroko's hand then touched his as if comforting him.

Ogiwara took a deep breath before sitting down again, exhaling deeply.

"But seriously, Kuroko?" He said, exasperated. He put his head on top of his right hand, the one Kuroko wasn't holding. "Quidditch is as amazing as basketball, you know? Maybe you should see my match?" Ogiwara pouted, his pale blue eyes met with Kuroko's piercing sky blue ones. "No. Professor Flitwick needed me for something."

"Is this something making things go with Vanishing spell again? You're so good at that one."

"Yes, it is. It's almost time for your match, Ogiwara-kun. Your teammates have been calling for some time now." Kuroko gestured to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were all calling out to him.

"Okay... wish me luck, Kuroko." Ogiwara said as he stood up and craned his neck. Kuroko showed a small smile, but when Ogiwara leaned down to the table with his eyes looking up at him expectantly, Kuroko tilted his head.

"What is it, Ogiwara-kun?" The Ravenclaw deadpanned.

"Good luck kiss..." He pouted at the phantom basketball player. He'd seen what Kuroko was capable of after he found out that he liked passing the ball to him from out of nowhere. Ogiwara couldn't help but think that Kuroko might be able to go somewhere with his basketball if it weren't for the fact that he was a Hogwarts student... but for now, he only wanted his best friend's good luck charm.

"We only do that for basketball match, remember?" Kuroko said monotonously as he folded his Daily Prophet and put it in his bag. "This is a match too..." Ogiwara replied stubbornly. "Not a basketball match."

"But I beat up a ball too! Come on, pleaaaaaase? Tetsuuuuuuu~" Ogiwara's eyes were sparkling now, making Kuroko sigh in defeat before putting his hands on Ogiwara's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "There. Happy?"

"Yeah! I'm just gonna go and win the game now!" Ogiwara stood back up and stretched his hands upward. "And defeat my House as well, you know? Anyway, good luck. I will be in the library if you want to see me after the match."

Kuroko then took his bag and disappeared into the crowd. Ogiwara frowned. He wanted Kuroko to play Quidditch... but the frail-looking boy absolutely hated the idea of flying on a broomstick. What should he do...?

_"Hey, Shigehiro!" _A boy with bright brown eyes and jet black hair, his Senpai and the other beater of their team, slung his arm on Ogiwara's shoulder. _"What is it, James?" _He asked the senior.

_"Who's that Ravenclaw kid? He was invisible before, but I see you acting chummy with him and I want to know. He's kinda cute..." _A mischievous grin spread across his senior's face and Ogiwara knew that he's in trouble. James Sirius Potter was a crazy prankster that seemed to live up to the living legends of Hogwarts' most successful dropout, Fred and George Weasley.

He was worried of what the older boy would do to Kuroko, so he put on a stupid grin on his face and silently took his wand from his robes. _"He's my best friend! We've known each other for a long time!" _

_"Oh, I see... Think you can introduce me to him? Say something like I'm your cool senior." _

Ogiwara's grin grew wider as he pointed his wand to the senior. _"Obliviate," _

James' expression turned slightly blank before he smiled again. _"Oh, hey Shigehiro! Ready for the match?"_

The Japanese laughed. _"Obviously!"_

If Kuroko was gifted in Vanishing Spells, Ogiwara was highly exceptional in Memory Charm. And he maybe or may not be responsible for the fact that nobody in his House even noticed that he sometimes sneaked Kuroko into their dormitory to sleep on his bed.

After all, Ogiwara couldn't sleep without hugging Kuroko. That was just how it is.

* * *

_So my dream ends there. I didn't actually see the Quidditch part though, probably because I woke up with Kuroko nibbling my neck in his sleep. Adorable, right? _

_Anyways, I think I'll do what Kuroko said and pick up the entire series. After all, I understand nothing with only reading the epilogue of the last book and a copy of __**Quidditch Through Ages**__._

_Signed, _

_Ogiwara Shigehiro_

* * *

**How do you like it? Basically this is just a dump of all sorts of AU situations including Ogiwara and Kuroko. Do you guys want GoM members to appear too? Or Seirin? I also take suggestions for the next chapter, so don't hold back and review~**


	2. Day 2

Day 2: Kuroko is a Ninja!

_Hey journal! Guess you won't be a onetime thing after all! I just had a really amazing dream that I won't ever __**ever **__want to forget!_

_So for this dream to make sense, I guess I should tell you about the Onii-chan who lives next door. His name is Hyuuga Junpei, he asks us to call him Nii-chan, so I call him Junpei-niichan while Kuroko calls him Hyuuga-niisan._

_He always practice his shooting in the court where we usually play, so we kind of, well, bonded with him. And today, he actually came to the court to sit down and read a book as he watches us play._

_I approach him first, asking him what the book is about with Kuroko trailing behind me. Junpei-niichan ruffles my hair and say that I'm too young for his book._

_Meeeeanie! I'm already 10! Of course I'm old enough!_

_But anyway, he told us about it. He said that it was a tale between an invisible ninja and a very powerful lord. Kuroko seems bored, but I'm not bored at all! It's so amazing! _

_And maybe for that particular reason that I have this kind of dream..._

* * *

The pink petals of cherry blossom danced with the wind as the spring breeze blew gently. They fell to the ground, adding more blossoms to the already pink-littered soil. Lord Ogiwara of Ritsumeikan sat on the front porch, viewing the beautiful cherry blossom tree with a pleased smile on his face.

It never took much for the young lord to be pleased. He was a gentle man, a benevolent ruler, and a kind sovereign. Nobody in his household suffered, he was very loved by his people and retainers. And there were many people who would throw their lives away for his sake, Lord Ogiwara was a very happy man.

In a land far away from the lord's home, many ill rumors had spread between people. The people of the Teikou household had whispered about him under their breaths. It was said that Lord Ogiwara had killed each and every person who dared to oppose him. Nobody, _nobody _had ever lived to tell the tale about Lord Ogiwara's blunder. And that, all in itself, was a mystery.

But the lord knew nothing about people who slandered him. He won't ever know. The reason was...

Another breeze swept through the beautiful mansion, making the pink petals flurry. But, it wasn't what mother nature would have done. Those pink cherry blossoms were flurrying because of one thing and one thing only.

Smiling wider, the Lord of Ritsumeikan raised his cup of tea upwards. "Are you there, Tetsuya?"

A soft _thud _voice was heard from the tatami behind him, although it was almost inaudible to people's ear. If Lord Ogiwara had not been in the presence of the youngest ninja of the Kuroko family for as long as he had, he probably won't be able to pick up the sound.

"Yes," a soft, monotonous, and clearly emotionless voice replied to him. "I am here, milord."

The lord let out a long exhale as he shook his head in resignation. He stood up and descended the porch onto the pink soil. "I have already asked you thousands of time, my dear." He said, sounding teasingly disappointed. "Please don't call me that while you are in my presence, Tetsuya." When he turned to face his silent companion, Ogiwara's face was that of a gentle _man_, not a gentle ruler. After all, he knew better to never drop the formality in front of members of Kuroko household when they haven't complied to your request. They often saw that as a personal insult to their pride as a family full of talented shinobi and kunoichi.

The bluenette's sky-blue eyes pierced his own orbs before the ninja sighed, his face relaxed and his muscles unwind. Oh, how he loved it when Tetsuya- _Tetsu _decided to drop off all the ninja formalities and just... be himself.

"Only if you do the same, milord." He said, still kneeling inside the dark and shadowy room. Ogiwara's smile went wider as it broke into a grin. The Lord of Ritsumeikan then discarded his fan and shoes, he also threw away the ridiculous hat he'd been wearing for the week. Gone were the wise lord of Ritsumeikan and in with the mischievous, upbeat, and cheerful Shigehiro Ogiwara.

"C'mon Kuroko, just come here." He opened up his arms, ready to welcome his friend in an embrace. The ninja then smiled a small smile before stepping out of the darkness and onto the light.

The spring breeze welcomed him. After all, Tetsu's element was wind and shadow. The blue-haired ninja wore a standard ninja outfit he'd seen countless others wore, but he still managed to please the lord's eyes.

The two shared an embrace, relishing the time when they were just Tetsu and Shige-kun. The time when Tetsuya wasn't the most talented person in Kuroko household. The time when Shigehiro wasn't the main heir of the Ogiwara household...

The time when they were just a pair of childhood friends.

"I miss you Tetsuuuuu~" the lord whined softly to his best friend's ear, still tight in a warming embrace. "I miss you too, Shigehiro-kun." There was a slight hint of happiness in the normally completely emotionless ones.

"Soooo, how did your mission go? I know that you don't really want to talk about it when we're in one of our private times, but I got curious." Shigehiro grinned.

Tetsu sighed before pecking the young lord's cheek, a gesture he'd often use to convey that he didn't want to talk about it right now. So Shigehiro smiled before returning it with a kiss on the ninja's forehead, which means _I understand, I won't ask until you want to talk. _

But with Tetsuya, it actually means _never_.

"Shigehiro-kun, I'm tired. May I be excused so I can go to sleep?" The lord grinned again. "Why don't you sleep with me, Tetsu? It would be just like oooold times!" With a few jabs between the childhood friends, the stubborn ninja finally relented and consented to sleep on Shigehiro's perfectly soft and fluffy futon.

As the adorable lord pulled the ninja closer into a comfortable snuggle, Kuroko smiled. He won't tell Shigehiro-kun that the Teikou household was _mysteriously _wiped out from the face of earth _before _he came to scout the place. He won't ever tell that _somehow_, the leader who had been spreading ill rumors regarding the sovereign of Ritsumeikan ended up _dead _ in the gutter...

Kuroko won't ever tell.

* * *

_It's a rather dark story, right? But I really really loved it! I just can imagine about Kuroko being a silent deadly awesome ninja assassin who'd do anything for his lord... and I'm so, so happy that I ended up being his lord in this dream!_

_Signed,_

_Ogiwara Shigehiro._

* * *

Which GoM would you like to see first?


End file.
